Eternity Under the Sunset
by UnleashYourInnerVampire
Summary: Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen love each other very much. But what happens if they want to take the next step forward?


I stretched out my arms as I yawned softly—my eyes blinded by the rare light from the open window. My body awoke before my eyes had a chance to react; the fact obviously showed when I spoke to myself aloud, asking where I was. Though I didn't expect a sudden vampire appear right on the edge of the bed saying, "It's nine A.M., Bella."

I swore I jumped a foot from the bed, but the vampire in front of me disagreed with a laugh as if I had jumped twice as high. I glared but instead pouted in my fail of attempt. "Don't startle me like that. I could have had a heart attack!" The sleep in my eyes slowly disappeared as I talked to this beautiful angel.

He let out a chuckle as I tried to regain my glare. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did. You're, honestly, a walking magnet for concussions."

"Thanks a lot, Sherlock," I mumbled as I avoided eye contact with the perfect figure; seeing his face would obviously distract me.

I cautiously lifted my head to meet his eyes. My hypothesis was right. I became mesmerized by his soft, darkened-butterscotch eyes and could only think of how beautiful he was. I then tore my sight away from him. "Damn it, Edward! Stop dazzling me like that!" I felt my face blush lightly as he chuckled once again; his chuckle soon formed into that perfect crooked smile I loved. I honestly thought I was used to that beautiful face by now. I guess I was possibly having an off day.

"So I dazzle you?" It sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"We've already gone over that during Junior year," I reminded him as I reminisced those heart filled and dangerous memories. Edward nodded and kissed the top of my head with his chilling, cold lips. But as if on cue, my stomach rumbled quietly and I prayed that Edward didn't hear it; unfortunately, Edward's hearing is incredible and my red face gave me away. He smiled softly and in a milisecond, went out the room and back with breakfast for me.

I stood up—ignoring the sudden blasting feeling of being lightheaded—and smiled up at Edward as I kissed him passionately—or at least attempting to. But I could say this much...

He was an amazing and passionate kisser. My heart raced and possibly stopped. I slowly started to wrap my arms around his neck—only to have his lightening reflexs get in the way. He grabbed my wrists and broke the kiss as he said breathlessly, "Stop attacking me!" Oh god, not again.

I could feel myself blush as I felt his eyes stare at my distracted body. Edward lowered my wrists—realizing that our arms were still in the air and knowing that it would look awkward if one was to walk into the room this very second. I kissed Edward lightly on the cheek and smiled softly.

"I'm going to take a shower, now." I happily took some clean clothes and shower materials until Edward gave a smug grin.

"Want me to come with you so you don't get hurt?" He laughed as he saw the terror in my face.

"No! What is wrong with you!?" I could feel the blood rush to my head in mad speed as I dashed to the bathroom as if my life depended on it. It was the first time Edward's joke was something permiscuous. I hyperventilated as I held my hand to my chest—trying to calm down my overwhelming beating of the heart... It obviously wasn't working.

I was still nervous. I opened the door and frantically searched whether Edward was still in the room. He wasn't. I quickly found tape and paper and dashed back into the bathroom. My mind shut down, but my body was moving as if it knew what it was doing. I closed the door and locked it. I got up on the toilet seat to smack the paper over the vent on the wall and taped it. The back of my mind kept thinking this was some idiotic way to secure Edward from the bathroom, but the rest of me didn't care. I guess my body was doing this so that I could close off everything so that Edward couldn't enter the room but it's obvious that he could get anywhere very easily—none the less, paper over a vent.

Like usual, I trip over air and slipped off the toilet seat. Nothing bad happened—except for a soon to become a major bruise on my back—so I turned on the water while I stripped down to enter the shower. After a few minutes—or possibly more since time passes quickly—my breathing became difficult and the steam was getting to my head. I shut off the water and gasped for air, but it didn't benefit air passage to my lungs. I turned on the fan of the vent, but I remembered the paper over the opening. I tried to stand up on the seat, but I only fell and crashed my head to the floor. Darkness took over my eye sight until all of my senses shut down.


End file.
